Give or Take: The Stranger
by Acefolf
Summary: One young being tries to uncover the secrets of another realm. A SSEC fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a Stupid Short Eevee Comic fanfiction, all canon characters belong to Pinkeevee222, and the non-canon characters belong to me. Except Pix, who belongs to one of my good friends. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. This story is a fanfiction, and may contain stuff not true to the original plot, but you'll never know...Enjoy!

* * *

Fay put the device into her paw and closed them gently.

"Be careful with it, okay, Aunt Pix?" He reminded her quietly.

Pix smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Fay. I know, you told me about a hundred times already."

Fay sniffed. "Sorry...It's just that, I'm worried. The bracelet was given to me by a once was friend. I really don't want to lose it. And the Rift is getting unstable, I worry for your safety too. This is another realm, Aunt Pix, who knows what will be there?" He shuffled through papers on his bed. "I haven't hopped here in my travels before, and you have never left this world." He paused. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Pix knelt down to reach Fay's height, who was sitting on his bed, and reached out to touch him. The young one flinched, but when he realized she meant no harm, the tension slipped away. She ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I know. I've got everything ready to go." She patted a backpack lying on the rugged floor. "I'm just supposed to go there and do my stuff and come back! Simple!"

Fay sighed. "Aunt Pix, it's more complicated than that. You will travel precisely to Another Place, where your appearance will not alter to fit the rest. My research shows Another Place is home to a large species called _Pokemon_ , and you will say that you are a Sylveon, one of the eeveelutions. Must they remark on your odd pallet compared to your species, I'll take that you can come up with an excuse for that."

"Odd pallet?" Pix echoed questioningly, cocking her head.

"Well, yes. Sylveons are...well...pink. And you are yellow." Fay showed her a small crayon drawing he had worked on earlier. It was messy like the mess of a four year old, but features could still be made out. "They have bows, and uh...ribbon-like feelers, similar to one's of a insecta. Sylveons classify as a subspecies of an Eevee, a Fairy class, evolved into this spectrum by love. Other Eevee subspecies include Vaporeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon and Umbreon. Uh, and there are shinies too, which are different, more rare variant of the Eevee family tree, who have different color pallets. The Sylveon 'shiny' is blue. They might also have certain 'movesets', like abilities they can use over and over again."

Pix was only half listening at the point, really trying to enroll into the words, but he spoke so complex that she missed a big patch of information he was describing to her. But nonetheless, she smiled and nodded politely, as if she got every single word he said.

"Your mission," Fay continued, "is to go to Another Place and find out what is causing the shift in the Rift. We've pinpointed the problem to this particular place, where strange...stirrings have been occurring. Something or someone is messing with the Rift, causing interference, purposely or accidentally. It is unimportant how. I just need you to find out what's happening and fix it, Aunt Pix. Only that. And please, be careful. With the Rift unstable, who knows what could happen out there."

Pix chuckled. "Don't worry, child, I'll do fine!" She embraced the younger one affectionately. "I'd best be going! Wish me luck!"

Fay returned the gesture, but then spoke. "Maybe you'd need some assistance. I can't go, because I need to stay here to balance out the multiverses. Going in alone might cause you to get lost, especially in an unstable realm."

Pix thought for a moment. Then smiled. She knew just who to call.

"Don't worry about me, Fay! Worry about your own business! Have a good life! Oh, and tell Pa-I mean, your Mom and Dad that I'm just on a case, okay? Take care of those two, they get into a lot of trouble when I'm gone!"

Pix twisted the small metal bracelet onto her wrist, where it hummed and adjusted to fit, then the red button blinked green.

A gust of wind swirled around her.

"Good luck!" Fay called, his fur swaying around him.

Then the wind grew, encasing Pix inside, then a bright flash, and the wind stopped abruptly. Pix was gone.

Fay stared at the leaves that had blown in, now nestled onto the carpet where she had stood. He stood and closed the window, saddened, and whispered something barely heard.

"If only I could have told you…"


	2. Chapter One: The Arrival

Pix opened her eyes.

She was lying spread on a lush green field, the wind blowing somewhat pleasantly. It seemed false somehow...The sky was blue, and unnatural clouds drifted across, each a distinguishable shape, like a frog or an ice-cream. It was all so peaceful.

Her arms were crossed to touch her chest, as if someone would be lay down in a coffin. For a moment, she was tempted to lie here, underneath the cool shade of a sky moore, watching the strange clouds. But she had something to do, and she didn't want to be distracted. It all seemed so...odd.

She sat up, resting one paw against the tree to stand. She checked the bracelet device on her left paw, and it displayed in big letters:

 **BOX 1**

Box 1? What did that mean. She tilted the bracelet to reset, and the location still showed the same. She would dwell upon that later.

She stood, surveying her surroundings. She seemed to be standing on a hill. A small puddle was nearby. She walked towards it, bending over to look at her reflections. For a moment she seemed disoriented, as if glitched out, but then the water settled and she looked like herself. Nothing different. It seemed like that moment had just been the disrupted water, but Pix wasn't too sure. She hefted her backpack onto her shoulder and climbed down the hill, where she could faintly see the outline of a building of some sort.

"Hey!"

Pix turned, startled. Who had said that?

Someone was running down the hill after her. It was some sort of-Eevee, was it? She remembered one of the sketches that Fay had shown her before she left. Gosh, he looked so much like one of the species from her realm. He had dark, chocolate brown fur and a blue bandana tied loosely around his neck and striking sky blue eyes. His fur was tipped with marks like someone had scribbled on him with a blue pencil.

She paused, playing cool as he rushed down the slope to greet her. The Eevee paused a couple of feet away from her, looking her up and down. She found that she was slightly taller than him, and that he wore a look of awe in his bright eyes.

"You, are you some sort of Jolteon?" He asked. "Oh-wait, no, that can't be right. You look like a Sylveon! But so different!" He remarked.

Pix moved her tongue around her jaws for a moment, thinking of what to say to this new face. "Ah, yes, a Syl-ve-on." She pronounced each syllable carefully, trying to remember what Fay had told her. "That's me!"

The Eevee cocked his head. "You're golden."

"Ah yes, it seems that I am!" She replied.

"Where you golden like this when you were an Eevee?"

"A what?" She thought for a moment. "Oh, right! I was always said to be a brightly colored Eevee, and when I changed, I became like this. I can't really explain it." She spoke, the fiction rolling off her tongue smoothly.

The eevee frowned. "You talk strange. But you're new here, right? I surely would have noticed someone like you here!"

Pix chuckled, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "Yes, I am. You are?"

The Eevee grinned. "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Neon!" He held out a paw.

"Pix, nice to meet you." She shook his paw warmly. Neon seemed like a nice character!

Neon stared at her, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen someone like you before! You're just so-"

"Peculiar?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was gonna say different. In a good way!"

"Ah, alright."

Neon walked around her, examining. He touched the star ribbon on her ear. "Sylveons have white and pink bows. This is different, too!"

"Oh, that...it was replaced when I lost my first." She pretended to look grim.

Neon put a paw to his mouth. "I'm so sorry! It must have hurt!"

Hurt? What was he talking about? She remembered what Fay had told her about ribbon-like feelers. Perhaps they were a part of the Sylveon.

"I should go introduce you, then! I'll be your guide!" Neon said enthusiastically. "If that's alright with you, of course."

Pix smiled. "Yeah, yeah, totally fine!"

Neon grabbed her by the shoulder and spread one arm, indicating the horizons. "I can show you the world, Pix!"

Then he pulled her towards the buildings excitedly.

When they arrived, there seemed to be a commotion outside of the building. A group of eevees were gathered around in front of the estate. Pix craned her neck to see what was up.

"-make them stop, Blizz!" Cried a voice angrily from inside of the circle.

"But they aren't doing anything wrong!" Said another.

"Yeah!" Said a few of the eevees surrounding.

Pix frowned. "What's happening?"

Neon didn't reply, and Pix looked at him to see what was wrong. The eevee was biting his lip and staring at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Neon?"

"Pix...maybe it's better if you didn't know." The eevee said slowly.

Pix's eyebrows knit together. "If you aren't going to tell me, maybe I should find out for myself." She said, and started towards the cluster.

"Pix, wait!" Neon cried, running after her.

"Excuse me, coming through." Pix said, pushing her way through the crowd. "Sorry, don't mind me."

She was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at her like they had seen a ghost. But she ignored that and the eevees parted for her to come in. In the middle of the circle were two...two...Pix couldn't really put into name. The first creature was a tall, eevee-like being, but with night dark fur and glowing yellow rings on his fur. The second was blue, with crystals on the top of his head and diamond patterned along his fur.

The two seemed to be in the heated argument, the black one's eyes turned a deep shade of yellow and the blue one's was a vivid shade of green. Both of them looked tired and agitated, but the blue one's paw was curled into a fist and shaking uncontrollably.

"Dusk." The blue one growled. "I told you we cannot have these talks in public. What will all these eevees think? That you're a lying nincompoop? And you call yourself an Umbreon!"

Dusk the Umbreon?

The Umbreon replied with seething anger: "I am not a lying whatsimabober! You're the one allowing the Greenpaw eevees to be pushed around by the Icedrop eevees!"

"Dusk, for the last time-"

"Oh what, Blizz? You've always been doing this!"

"You-you! I'm still angry of the time you humiliated me in the supermarket, and if Bolt wasn't there-" The blue one brought back his fist, prepared to swing.

"Hey, stop!" Pix broke into the circle and grabbed onto Blizz's arm.

There was silence.

Blizz turned to see who had intervened, and was silent. His green eyes...they...they turned back to blue. How was that possible? His face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Who-?" He stammered.

Just then, Neon burst through the crowd.

"Pix!" He cried. "You can't just run in here like that!"

He paused next to her. "Are you okay?" He looked her up and down. "Ah, good! This is something the Leaders are dealing with, okay? You do not have to worry about it."

"But they were going to hurt each other, Neon!" Pix said. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Blizz and Dusk do that all of the time. Don't worry about it, Pix. Just don't."

"But-"

"Pix."

"Oh, fine." Pix huffed, releasing Blizz's arm.

"You know, we're right here." Dusk piped up.

Blizz turned and decked him in the shoulder, causing him to fall back into the grass. Some of the eevees gasped.

"Hey, hey!" Pix said, slightly angry. "Blizz, right? Stop it!"

Blizz turned his undivided attention back to her, a perplexed look on his face. "What happened to _you_?" He asked.

"Uh-nothing?"

Neon stepped up. "Blizz, this is Pix. She's a newcomer."

"Ah…?" Blizz cocked his head, not seeming to understand at all.

"We should go." Neon's looked was serious. He led Pix away, pace quick and led her far from the crowd. When she glanced back, she saw them all staring after them with awe or shock or even fear on their faces. Pix felt extremely uncomfortable and was glad Neon was next to her to keep her calm.

"Thank you." Pix said.

The duo was sitting in the grass far away from the buildings, under the shade of a small oak.

"Pecha Berry?" He offered, taking one out from seemingly nowhere.

Pix took it and uncertainly took a bite, not wanting to offend the eevee. It tasted surprisingly pleasant, melting sweetly into her tongue.

"It's sweet." She commented. "And also hollow inside."

Neon laughed. "It's like you've never tasted it before!" Then he paused. "Wait, you've never tasted this before?"

"Well, no, not yet."

Neon blinked. "What? Really? I thought every 'mon should have at least eaten ten of those!

 _Mon?_ Pix chuckled nervously. "Well, I've been a little busy for that, Neon."

Neon opened his mouth, but his response was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Hey wait a moment!"

They turned to see who was approaching.

A black creature...an Umbreon? Dusk, right. Dusk was walking up towards them, his black fur standing out against the bright green grass. His tail dragged behind him and his arm was limp from being punched by the other earlier.

"Hey Umbreon-kun!" Neon greeted.

"Nee?" Dusk said. "Oh, hai!" His voice sounded young, but hollow. He grinned at them.

"U-Umbreon-kun? What's that?" Pix was confused. She knew that Dusk was an Umbreon from the conversation she had witnessed earlier, but what was a kun? Maybe Umbreonkun was some sort of long term for Umbreon?

"Umbreon-kun is what all of the eevees call him. Well, most of them, anyway. It's sort of like a nickname. Umbreon got everyone to do it when he got into manga." Neon explained, as if all of this was normal.

Pix was more perplexed than ever. What was a manga? And why was Neon calling Dusk by his species name? That sounded rude to her, but maybe here things worked differently. Neon spoke the name Umbreon-kun with some sort of respect. Come to think of it, the Umbreon did look slightly older than most of the eevees she had seen here.

"Uh, alright?" She offered. "Dusk, was it?"

The ink black creature turned his soft red eyes towards her, his expression aloof. His eyes widened.

"Whoa, you're a real Sylveon!" He quipped enthusiastically. "Sylveon! Sylveon!" He sang.

Pix snuffled, and glanced at Neon.

"He's always like this. But he's leader of Greenpaw, so…"

"He has a green paw? But it seems black to me." Pix inquired.

"Greenpaw!" Dusk piped up. "Yup, I lead it, sure do! Greenpaw's a house! A brubberhoodie!"

Neon sighed. "What Umbreon-kun means is that the eevees in the PC are divided into three brotherhoods, or groups, if you prefer: Greenpaw, Lightfire and Icedrop. Umbreon-kun leads Greenpaw, Vaporeon leads Icedrop and Jolteon leads LightFire. I am in Icedrop."

Jolt? Pix's heart did a small hop. Her boyfriend was called Jolt. But this was a different world, and she didn't know what a Jolteon even was. But when she remembered Jolt she suddenly felt a large overwhelming feeling of homesickness.

"S-so…" She steadied herself, but Neon caught the moment when her expression darkened and frowned slightly. "If Dusk leads Greenpaw, shouldn't Blizz leads Icedrop? I saw him out there earlier…"

"Well, no. Glaceon-that's Blizz, fyi-only co-leads the brotherhood. But we consider him leader anyway, since everyone...nevermind. Just go to Glaceon if you want something from Icedrop." Neon said.

Meanwhile, Dusk was still jumping around singing "Sylveon, Sylveon, Sylveon!"

Pix watched him for a moment. "Does he have something with Sylveons or something? He seems...excited."

"Umbreon-kun does like Sylveons. I think Wiz showed him a picture of one in his manga, and Umbreon-kun has been obsessed with Sylveons ever since. At least, that's what I've heard." The eevee said. "Well, Umbreon-kun can give you a tour and we can sort brotherhoods for you later. I need to go...deal with some stuff." He hesitated, as if wanting to say more, but then walked away. "See you around, Pix! Oh, don't give Umbreon-kun any new ideas!"

Dusk was rolling around the grass babbling something about Apple Juice.

"Uh, Dusk?" Pix went over to him. "What do I do now?"

Dusk sat up, somewhat of a smile on his face. "Oh, you might wanna go to a meeting tomorrow, and then we can see what house you'll go into! I hope it's Greenpaw! Greenpaw houses most of the eevees anyway! Except Eve, who's in Icedrop!" He turned to Pix. "Nee called you Pish, right?"

"Nee? Oh, Neon." Pix nodded. "Actually, it's Pix."

"Okay-dokay!" The Umbreon said. "Let's go get some Apple Juice! I'm starving!"

"Doesn't juice associate with the word 'thirsty'?"

Dusk looked at her, perplexed. "No, where did you get that idea?"

Pix was quiet for a moment, brow creased. "Nevermind, then."

"I'll go find Eve! Then maybe she can dig up some Apple Juice for us!"

"Dusk, Apple Juice doesn't grow in the ground." Pix began.

"Course it does, come on!" Dusk started rolling down the hill. Literally, rolling. He was screaming: "WHOOOOOOOO!" All of the way.

Pix started to follow him, but the fur on her neck started to bristle. She had a feeling that someone...Probably nothing. She followed Dusk down, wincing as he slammed into a tree.

"AW YEAH!" Dusk shouted. "Face. PLANT!"

"Target sighted." Whispered someone from the bushes. "She's with Umbreon-kun, alright."

"Tch, we need to get rid of her. Possibly sooner than we do that no good Pink Bow Face." Said another. "Umbreon-kun already finds her fascinating."

"Yes, we cannot have another threat. Immense Phase One: Cobra Style."

* * *

Author's Note: Neon belongs to NeonTheUmbreon and Pinkeevee222, Pix belongs to SylveonGirl23, Characters and Settings belong to Pinkeevee222, Story written by Me.

Nintendo owns Pokemon!

Oooh, what happens next?

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, and most of the story is non-cannon to Pinkeevee222's plot. Most of the information will be made up by me, but you'll never know...Wait, you might. But eh. Enjoy!


End file.
